fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Closer
A Closer is a special type of customer who is very "picky" that comes at the end of the day. Closers made their first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia! Each Closer comes in on the same day every week. Starting with Papa's Freezeria, the Closer who appears on a Monday is a local of wherever the Gameria takes place. Closers have always liked every holiday since its introduction in Papa's Cupcakeria. Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go! *Jojo (New Local) *Robby *Akari *Allan *Quinn (New Local) *Rico (New Local) *Xandra (New Local) Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go! *Jojo *Kahuna (New Local) *Captain Cori (New Local) *Gremmie (New Local) *Quinn *Robby *Xandra Papa's Pancakeria *Jojo *Hank (New Local) *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Ninjoy *Johnny (New Local) Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Jojo *Robby *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Allan *Johnny Papa's Wingeria *Jojo *Boomer (New Local) *Quinn *Xolo (New Local) *Johnny *Ninjoy *Professor Fitz (New Local) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Jojo *Bertha (New Local) *Boomer *Xolo *Pinch Hitwell (New Local) *Quinn *Kenji (New Local) Papa's Cupcakeria *Jojo *Trishna (New Local) *Radlynn *Xolo *Mayor Mallow (New Local) *Quinn *Kenji Papa's Pastaria *Jojo *Deano (New Local) *Kahuna *Quinn *Crystal (New Local) *Radlynn *Xolo Papa's Donuteria *Jojo *Rudy (New Local) *Hank *Quinn *Crystal *Radlynn *Xolo Papa's Wingeria HD *Jojo *Boomer *Quinn *Xolo *Deano *Crystal *Professor Fitz Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *Jojo *Rudy *Crystal *Deano *Quinn *Trishna *Xolo Papa's Cheeseria *Jojo *Rhonda (New Local) *Hank *Radlynn *Chester (New Local) *Quinn *Xolo Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Jojo *Radlynn *Mayor Mallow *Quinn *Deano *Crystal *Xolo Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Jojo *Radlynn *Mayor Mallow *Quinn *Deano *Rhonda *Xolo Papa's Bakeria *Jojo *Whiff (New Local) *Radlynn *Mayor Mallow *Quinn *Xolo *Rhonda Papa's Sushiria *Jojo *Emmlette (New Local) *Whiff *Akari *Deano *Quinn *Xolo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Jojo *Hank *Emmlette *Kahuna *Quinn *Johnny *Xandra Papa's Pizzeria HD *Jojo *Sarge Fan *Whiff *Radlynn *Quinn *LePete (New Local) *Rhonda Costumed Closers Since holidays were introduced in Papa's Cupcakeria, the Closers dress up in costumes during the Halloween celebration. The achievement "Costumed Closers" is earned when the player serve all the Costumed Closers during Halloween. Papa's Cupcakeria *Jojo: Superhero *Trishna: Princess *Radlynn: Radley Madish *Xolo: Clown *Mayor Mallow: Ghost *Quinn: Cat *Kenji: Luchador Papa's Pastaria *Deano: Astronaut *Kahuna: Tiki Man *Crystal: Frankenstein's "Wife" Papa's Donuteria *Rudy: Dinosaur *Hank: Sheriff Papa's Cheeseria *Rhonda: Witch *Chester: Deer Papa's Bakeria *Whiff: Viking Papa's Taco Mia HD *Robby: Skeleton *Akari: Robot *Allan: Vampire *Rico: Giant Pumpkin *Xandra: Clown Papa's Sushiria *Emmlette: Chick Papa's Pancakeria HD *Johnny: Werewolf Papa's Pizzeria HD *Sarge Fan: Sarge *LePete: Luau LePunch Stickers This section lists the stickers earned by the player if tasks regarding the Closers are fulfilled. Although Closers don't order Specials, there are stickers that can be earned by serving them a specific one. Trivia *Quinn and Jojo have both been Closers since the concept was introduced Papa's Taco Mia! *Upon seeing a Closer coming in, the "Take Order" button and talk bubbles will have a red outline and zaggy, and their names will have a red highlight in the desktop games. *There are usually three male (excluding Jojo, since he is the Food Critic) and three female Closers in each game since they were first introduced. The only exceptions are in Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!, where there are four male and two female Closers. *Closers never go to the Dining Room nor are seen joining any of the regular customers there. *Closers do not appear in the Customer Cravings mini-game. *The first closer to appear on Day 2 is always a local, with the exception of Robby in Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go! Gallery Closers.png|Papa's Taco Mia! Closers, excluding Jojo Closers 2.png|Papa's Pancakeria Closers closers wingeria.jpg|Papa's Wingeria Closers Hot Doggeria Closers.png|Papa's Hot Doggeria Closers cupcakeria closers.png|Papa's Cupcakeria Closers Halloweencloserparade.JPG|Papa's Cupcakeria Closers during Halloween Halloween closers.png|Papa's Donuteria Closers during Halloween CheeseriaClosers.JPG|Papa's Cheeseria Closers CloserHalloween.png|Papa's Cheeseria Closers during Halloween Screenshot (155).png|Papa's Bakeria Closers Sushiria Closers.png|Papa's Sushiria Closers Pancakeria HD Closers.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD Closers Category:Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD